


富养化水体、盐湖和伽利略系

by chrisy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 弗雷德在二十岁停止长大。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	富养化水体、盐湖和伽利略系

**Author's Note:**

> 题文无关，乱七八糟，不正经意识流，ooc  
> 从认真写到大纲文，赶紧写掉不想看到它了

富养化水体、盐湖和伽利略系   
弗雷德拥有姜红色的杂乱头发、湖蓝的虹膜、淡褐色的雀斑。这些我也有，但不一样的是，他会永远拥有下去，所有的这些，还有光滑的皮肤、婴儿肥和苹果肌，不间断爆发的青春痘和粉刺。他在二十岁停止了长大，而那是十年前。   
如果我不是他的同卵孪生弟弟（两分钟的区别），没人会注意到这点。听到他真实年龄以后人们会说“完全看不出来”，但人们在任何场合都会这么说。二十几岁和十八九岁并没什么区别，和三十出头也没有。如果我刻意一点，套上那些文化衫、叠戴十七岁时候支付得起的项链和金属手环，那我就是边缘青少年中的一员。但是只要我们站在一起，就算他告诉你他三十岁而我告诉你我二十岁，这十年真正的区别还是肉眼可见：我的皮肤上有更多纹路，头发的颜色浅一点、下颚更大、颧骨更突出。这是胶原蛋白的缺失造成的。我再也到达不了他现在的状态了，我只能走两条相反的极端：下巴上堆叠的肉下坠，或者骨头看起来变大一圈。   
有句话来着，你四十岁的时候是你能有的最好的条件了，从此只有下坡路。我只有三十岁，但很显然，我的皮肤已经可以应用到这上面。   
我会照镜子。在我们还住在一起的时候，弗雷德会调侃我，说不要像个小姑娘一样磨磨唧唧的，说我再打扮也没他帅。他很少会往镜子里看一眼，就算凑过来的时候他也是径直从镜子里看我的眼睛。这会逼着我也去看他的眼睛，那双眼睛告诉我：我和他一样，至少这双眼睛就是我的眼睛。但事实上，弗雷德的眼睛偏绿，而我的偏蓝，这是在一切之前最先能被发现的。   
除此之外唯一的区别只有那两分钟，两分钟，现在变成十年。也许我该停止强调这个时间段，这个无解的问题。爸妈没法解释，医生没法解释，帕西，让他查遍所有现存的资料吧，他不会比那些权威老头有更多创造力了。这个无解的问题，足够让人困扰，但也并不足够恼人。没有事情足够恼人。   
弗雷德和我曾经共同经营一个笑话商店。这只是个简称，它真正的名字叫做“韦斯莱奇才魔术坊”，但没有奇才或者巫师。我们的商品包括一些俗套的魔术小道具，神秘学小玩意儿，整蛊玩具，还有自己手工做的：预设轨迹的笔，会自己走路的吊死鬼，会在半夜随机发出声音的玩具娃娃。我们非法贩卖会让人呕吐的自制糖果。店铺中间的陈列柜里的东西是展出但不卖的：1839年的一套塔罗牌，闹鬼的娃娃，维多利亚时期的齿轮机器人，一个季度到半年换一批。都是假的。你根本不可能在这种小镇子上找到什么古董，这里根本没有历史：一百年前这片土地还是湖，建坝，截流，乱七八糟的事情。小地方，没什么人会来，没什么人会走，我和弗雷德是以为自己挖掘到宝藏的不幸旅客，开这家小店是当时我们能想到的最美妙的职业。在弗雷德停止生长后，我们又经营了一段日子，直到木板嘎吱作响，吊顶摇摇欲坠的时候，我们得到了共同结论：我不再适合这里了。适合曾经不是一个词。   
我收拾家当走的时候，弗雷德不看我的眼睛。这是接下来会发生的事情：他劝我留下，我劝我留下，他劝我离开。他将永远留下来陪这个笑话店，永远不能解脱。他得把我们所有展出商品挤进那个小展柜，直到地窖里的糖长了蛆，有小孩来问乔治叔叔去了哪儿，他会回答：乔治去世界角落寻找用来做糖果和药水的树根。之后他会消失，出现后谎称是我们的远房表亲，在那久远的以后又成为我不存在的儿子。   
至于我，我先后卖过热狗，给公交车检票，在一个小学当助教。现在我在一家小公司里干文书工作。（新生活。我始终没离开这里。）重要的不是我在干什么，重要的是这份工作的薪水比卖热狗高一倍。连弗雷德不再衰老的问题都没有这重要。   
那么接下来呢？我经历中年危机，开始浮肿，发际线后退和通货膨胀的速度比工资的涨速快得多，接着我安安份份地拿退休金。而弗雷德就像所有儿子一样，在每个圣诞节的电话里说，今年有事，今年业务要忙，今年女朋友生病了，总之不能回来了。女朋友，我想，所有道连格雷迫不得已的魅力。我对电话那头说，我快死了，你还不愿意来吗。因为我真的快死了。你可以继续不在陆地上——你从来不在陆地上，我说过什么吗？我知道没人愿意看到自己老了的这副样子，但是你得看着我，不要看我的眼睛，这是你逃开的，这是你逃不开的，操你的。看我的这些皱纹，这些脂溢性角化，这些纤维瘤，这些点状白班，这些这些狗屎。吊扇的风有点凉，我开始咳嗽。我注意到，弗雷德的手比我白许多，青筋在上面就像白纸黑字。他终于开口了：你在说什么？  
他说，“你在说什么？如果你现在去照照镜子，就能看到你皮肤光滑，头发茂密，右脸比我多两个雀斑左脸少一个。”帕西开始锤门说妈喊我们下去吃饭。弗雷德跟着离开房间，把门带上了。他说，去照照镜子吧。


End file.
